Vamos a jugar a un juego prohibido
by Ginny-love-Hermi
Summary: Fin del dia, comienzo de la noche.


Hola!!!! Pos nada, que espero que les guste, no esta muy bien, pero se intento. Jeje, nos vemos mas abajo, ;P.

Estos personajes son propiedad de Jk rowling y Warner. Yo solo les doy un aire diferente. xD.

* * *

**_Vamos a jugar a un juego prohibido._**

Hermione llego a su casa por la red flú, venia de trabajar en el ministerio, y solo tenia ganas de estar con Ginny.

-Ginny?

Se dirigió a su habitación, era extraño que su Ginny no estuviera esperándola.

Entro en la habitación, pero lo único que encontró fue una carta encima de la cama.

La cogio y la empezó a leer.

_**Queda prohibido**_

_**decir te **__**quiero**_

_**y no demostra-lo.**_

Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a pensar, en lo que decía la carta.

-Vaya Ginny, veo que estas juguetona.

Sonrió para si misma, y volvió a ver la carta, pero esta vez además, la giro, y observo que había escrita otra palabra.

_**Besar tus**__** música.**_

Esta vez se levanto de un salto y se dirigió a la habitación en donde tenían el piano y la guitarra. A ella le encantaba cuando tocaban juntas para relajarse o simplemente recordase con música lo mucho que se amaban.

Llego a la habitación y encima del piano había otra carta. La abrió y la leyó.

_**Mentiras que ganan juicios,**_

_**labios**__** que sacan de quicio.**_

volvió a girar la carta y observo otra palabra.

_**En el**__** salón.**_

Corrió hacia el salón y busco hasta encontrar otra carta encima del sofá.

_**Cuando recibes el **__**mismo**__** amor que tu estas dando,**_

_**no hay mejor **__**lugar**__** que junto a el,**_

_**para controlar-lo.**_

Hermione ya empezaba a estar excitada, no sabiendo lo que le esperaba al final de tanta carta. La giro y leyó.

_**Vamos amor, con lo inteligente que eres y todavía no has juntado las palabras que están subrayadas. **_

_**Juntalas y añade estas: '**__**'Donde me amas**__**''. **_

_**Todavía no sabes donde estoy?**_

_**Buscame! La sorpresa será… placentera…**_

Hermione reunió todas las cartas con rapidez y un poco de torpeza.

-Quiero besar tus labios en el mismo lugar donde me amas.

La castaña ya no podía mas, estaba excitada por la situación, y a la vez confundida y frustrada porque no sabia cual era el lugar.

-Hermione, tranquila, relájate y veras como lo adivinaras.

Se dijo a si misma. Respiro hondo varias veces y releyó la frase unas cuantas veces mas.

-Nuestra habitación!

Soltó todas las cartas, y corrió hacia su cuarto otra vez. Solo que en esta, no se paro a tocar, si no que entro de golpe.

-Gin?

La habitación estaba a oscuras, tenuemente iluminada por la luna. Estaba en un silencio tranquilo y relajante. Hasta que el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la sobresalto.

No tuvo tiempo a girarse, ya que una persona la estaba abrazando desde atrás. Y cuando su dulce perfume la embriago, no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un suspiro y dejarse llevar por esas manos y ese cuerpo que la hacían desesperar de placer y lujuria.

Ginny empezó a besar su cuello, mientras con una de sus manos fue recorriendo el abdomen de la mayor por debajo de su camisa. Hermione no podía hacer otra cosa que disfrutar de las caricias que le proporcionaba su chica.

La pelirroja empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de la castaña. Empezaron a caminar en dirección a la cama, pero Hermione quería participar en el juego. Se giro rápidamente quedando frente a Ginny. Se besaron con una pasión, parecía que querían dominar cada una el juego, pero a la vez ninguna cedía en el.

La mayor le quito la parte de arriba y el sujetador a Ginny en cuestión de segundos. Llegaron al borde la cama, pero la pelirroja puso sus manos en el principio del pantalón de Hermione y los desabrocho con fiereza. Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, mientras, la castaña fue bajando lentamente, aprovechando para acariciar los pechos, la espalda, el trasero y los muslos de Ginny. Coloco sus manos en el botón de sus pantalones y lo quito con cuidado, para luego bajar la cremallera y morder el pequeño tanga que llevaba Ginny, la cuan soltó un gemido de lujuria y excitación.

Hermione volvió a subir, pero se estiro en la cama, llevándose a Ginny con ella, la cual quedo encima suyo. Se volvieron a besar, y Ginny cogio el control de la situación.

Va bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos, los empezó a besar, mientras nota como Hermione se va agitando por sus caricias. Los sigue lamiendo y mordiendo, le encanta como la castaña suspira en su oído. Sube hasta su altura y vuelve a besarla con desesperación, la otra corresponde igual manera mientras que Ginny baja una mano a la entrepierna de Hermione, la cual sin querer suelta un gemido. Ginny no puede evitar sonreír y la sigue besando con fiereza.

La pelirroja noto lo húmeda que estaba su chica, por lo que quiso hacerla esperar mas, sus dedos resbalaban dentro de ella. Hermione podía notar la presión de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y eso la excitaba más todavía.

Ginny seguía con un vaivén tranquilo, desesperándola. Esta se acerco a su oído y le susurro sensualmente, te amo. Noto como el cuerpo de la castaña se estremecía y como esta solo pudo responder besándola, y metiendo dos dedos a Ginny.

-Hermione, mmmm.

Ginny empezó a cabalgar sobre Hermione, al mismo tiempo se besaron haciendo vibrar sus cuerpos, se respondieron moviendo sus dedos con as fuerza y rapidez, en un vaivén desesperado. De pronto sus espaldas se arquearon, llegando juntas al orgasmo.

Ginny se tumbo rendida a lado de Hermione, recuperándose.

-Ginny, te amo.

-Yo también te amo Herms.

La pelirroja se acomodo en su pecho mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración. Si, el juego había valido la pena.

Ambas se durmieron así, como cada noche. Sus familias pueden decir que ellas se quieren. Sus amigos pueden decir que se desean. Pero solo ellas, solo ellas mismas, saben los mucho que se aman, quieren y desean.

Hola, otra vez! Si ya se, soy una pesada :P, pero esk me gustaria saber k les a parecido. Diganmelo plis. XaoOoOo! Bss a tods ^.^.


End file.
